My Character From “Tales From The Commonwealth” By VertigoFury111
by BleachedAnarchy
Summary: My friend VertigoFury111 is writing a Falliut fanfic right now and I got to create one of the characters! This is my characters backstory!


Jack Baker was born in Vault 101, the same Vault the infamous Lone Wanderer was born. Due to his Vault being known for one of the worst monsters the Wastes have seen, his people are heavily disliked from Far Harbor to the NCR. His father was a bit of a lunatic, fearing that the U.S. Government would abandon his Vault and that they would have to fight the Commies alone. So he trained Jack to fight in any scenario. He forced him to study extra hard on history tests. He trained him in all forms of combat, save martial arts. He wound up being one of the strongest in the Vault, even once knocking out the Wanderer. Of course, his dad's training never prepared him for the day the Wanderer broke out. The Vault was even more tense now, and his dad made him study harder. He memorized every possible route in the eastern time zone, and could take out the toughest opponents with a wrench. After a year of lockdown, the Wanderer returned. The Wanderer, in ten minutes flat, executed the Overseer, destroyed the air filters, and made it back to the exit. But Jack was waiting. All the years of never feeling good enough, all the anger, and the final blow of ruining the Vault, were brought out on the Wanderer. Jack slammed a wrench on him, shot him ten times with his own laser pistol, and almost broke the glass on the T-45 helmet when the Wanderer grabbed him. He wrapped his hands around Jack's neck, slammed him against the cave wall, and whispered in his ear as the other occupants were coming, "You can run, and you can hide. But I am GOING to find you. And when I do, you're going to WISH you were outside during the Great War." Jack saw the dwellers head east to Rivet City, and decided to get away from them. Besides, the Wanderer was with them, and he wanted a head start. He climbed up in one of those Enclave Vertibirds and, thanks to his studies, was able to fly it. He was going to head West, maybe start a new life in Las Vegas, but he saw a storm coming from there. So he headed north, and ran out of fuel right as he landed at the Museum of Freedom. When General Crimson saw his Vault 101 suit, he told him he was allowed to stay. As soon as he left the Castle, he tossed his Vault suit in the ocean. But it was too late; "The One-O-Wonder" was already in every newspaper, accompanied by a picture. Other than shoulder checks in the cities, life wasn't too hard for Jack. He joined the Minutemen in an attempt to clear his name, but whispers spread due to the fact that General Crimson was killed exactly five minutes after his recruitment. He quit due to the rumors. But he managed to get some good rep in Far Harbor when he helped fight off a Fog Crawler. In exchange for his help, they gave him a Service Rifle, not only that, but one used and sold by the biggest celebrity in the Wastes: The Courier. Jack modded it a bit and made it less of an LMG and more of a sniper rifle. While hanging out in The Last Plank, Jack heard rumors about a suit of armor that could make someone completely invisible to the naked eye. So, of course, he had to have it. After helping the Minutemen blast through a Gunner outpost, he grabbed the suit and put it on quick. He made it from just east of Quincy to Far Harbor before anyone noticed he was gone. He made a nice living as an assassin, taking about one job a week, and saved up for a Ripper. However, while buying it from KLE-0, a man in a suit of leather armor walked in and bought an Anti-Material Rifle from Daisy. As she handed him the gun, he smiled and said, "Thanks. With this, I'll really BAKE my enemies." He checked Jack's shoulder on the way out, not unusual for him, but it was harder this time. Full of anger and hatred, not the usual 'I think your people are trash' check. As Jack turned around, the man looked back and took off his goggles. And as soon as he did, Jack realized who it was. The Monster of Washington, the King of the Pitt, and, most memorably, The Lone Wanderer. Jack scrambled out of Goodneighbor, and started screaming. This caught the attention of Jack Cabot, who offered to help. Which was VERY nice. Jack took Jack to Jack's mansion, Cabot House, where Jack's associate Edward welcomed Jack and Jack. Jack brought Jack to his lab, where Jack ripped open Jack's skin. Then, Jack placed ultra-thin palladium sheets inside Jack's skin, after which Jack surgically put Jack's skin back on Jack. Jack thanked Jack, and gave Jack 300 caps for Jack's troubles, and Jack left Jack's mansion. So, after that confusing moment, Jack armed himself with his Ripper and Rifle, put on his Stealth Suit, and prepared for the battle. However, he knew he would have trouble doing it, since the Wanderer was several times stronger than him. So he asked around for a suggestion for a bodyguard, and finally got one. When he asked Mitch at the Last Plank, he told him the stories of a man who survived a tactical nuke with almost no damage. So Jack started asking about him specifically, and eventually made it to General Curie. When he asked her, she told him "He's probably the only person this side of Caesar's Legion who is capable of fighting and winning. Rumors are that he goes to the wreckage of Libertalia every Friday. But trust me, you don't want to meet him." So Jack got the first ship to Far Harbor from the Castle and jumped off near Libertalia.


End file.
